A Simple Massage
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kenichi wants to give Takeda a nice massage, it was completely innocent except for the lotion he borrowed, Kenichi didn't mean for things to become out of hand. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Bara Hyper Top Kenichi Aphrodisiac

Pairing:Kenichi/Takeda

Do not read if you do not like

A Simple Massage

Kenichi wants to give Takeda a nice massage, it was completely innocent except for the lotion he borrowed, Kenichi didn't mean for things to become out of hand.

Takeda was in Kenichi's room at Ryozanpaku, the bluenette removed his clothing and wrapped a towel around his waist he then laid face down on Kenichi's bed arms folded under his chin making a nice pillow. "So Kenichi you really wanna try this on me?"

"Yes I do I've tried it with the masters and they never give me any feedback…" Kenichi said walking over to the bed. "Akisame has been teaching me a lot of things."

"Alright fine but if you fuck me up I'm gonna kick your ass!" Takeda said in warning. "It's just a massage Takeda, Akisame taught me some minor things, and I haven't 'fucked' any of the masters up." Kenichi sat a bottle of lotion by the night stand. "What's that stuff?" Takeda asked seeing the Chinese writing.

"It's lotion I borrowed it from Kensei." Kenichi said and opened the cap, both males could smell cinnamon. He squirted some into his hands and rubbed his hands together. Kenichi moved to the side of the bed and began to touch Takeda's body. His hands moved and kneaded Takeda's muscles, the bluenette hummed in delight. 'He's good at this…' Takeda thought and let Kenichi work. The brunette's fingers felt so good they worked muscles in ways that felt so good, he almost whimpered when the fingers withdrew.

Kenichi squirted some of the lotion directly onto Takeda's back. Takeda couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips, or the others as Kenichi rubbed the lotion into his back. He felt tingly and his body began to heat up. The brunette's hands moved up to rub his shoulders his thumbs rubbing small circles. "Ohh." Takeda moaned and blushed as he started growing hard he shifted slightly and his arousal became trapped between his abs and the bed.

"Hey Kenichi can you move onto the bed a bit it can't be comfortable like that for you…" Takeda spoke hiding his blush from the other male. Kenichi didn't speak if Takeda had bothered to look he would see the boy was also pitching a tent in his pants. Kenichi got on the bed and straddled Takeda's body.

"Ahh…" Takeda moaned feeling Kenichi's bulge rub against his towel clad ass. "Kenichi fuck…" Takeda moaned and Kenichi placed more lotion into his hands and began to rub Takeda's neck, at the same time he ground his arousal against the male's ass. "Takeda do you feel hotter, I feel so hot…" Kenichi spoke and his voice was thick with lust. Hearing the lustful voice of his friend sent sparks straight to his crotch and he rubbed against the bed seeking comfort.

"I feel hot to so hot…" Takeda moaned and gasped as his towel was yanked away revealing his firm ass. Kenichi slid back and grabbed Takeda's ass with lotion slicked hands and began to grope the firm cheeks. The horny bluenette moaned and bucked, his chest rose and fell as his heart began beating faster. The hands pulled back and Takeda groaned at the loss.

Kenichi removed his shirt and lifted his hips enough to lower his pants, once his pants were down enough he was able to kick them off. Takeda looked back at Kenichi's arousal and nearly came. 'So big!' Kenichi dumped a bunch of lotion into his hand he lathered up his hands then pumped his cock, he felt a massive effect on him his cock began to tingle and he began to drip copious amounts of pre cum.

The brunette man slid his dick between Takeda's cheeks, the lotion covered cock rubbed against his hole making it twitch in desire. "Fuck Kenichi!" Takeda moaned and the male covered his body with his own. Kenichi reached around and began to rub Takeda's nipples and continued to hump Takeda sliding his cock along his crack.

Takeda moaned and his nipples became hard and began to tingle with the rest of his body with a shaky moan he came spraying his cum all over Kenichi's bed and his abs, but it wasn't enough his body felt horny and aroused, his hole wanted to be filled, he wanted to be filled. "Kenichi fuck me please…"

Kenichi kissed Takeda's neck and blew on his exposed ear. "Ahh please…" The bluenette moaned and his whole twitched in need. Kenichi pushed at the hole the tight ring of muscle was forced open, the massive amounts of pre cum soaked his insides making him nice and wet. The lotions effect made him relax and as Kenichi's dick pushed inside him it made his inner walls tingly.

Takeda gasped and moaned and clawed at the bed as each inch filled him, when he felt Kenichi's pubes press against his ass he came again. "Fuck!" Takeda moaned.

Kenichi felt Takeda's inner muscles clamp down on him and his cock twitched before emptying his balls inside him. Thick seed pumped deep into the boxer's muscled body. "Oh gods Kenichi move fuck me…"

"Takeda you're so tight, can I fuck you till I'm satisfied…" Kenichi asked before licking the shell of his ear. "Yes!" Takeda moaned bucking back grinding against Kenichi's body.

The brunette pulled back to the tip only to thrust in filling the bluenette. Takeda arched his back moaning hotly and Kenichi continued with slow hard thrusts filling Takeda up with each thrust. Both males chanted each other's names like a mantra.

They continued to get hotter and both continued to spill their seed. Takeda was loving being cream pied by Kenichi feeling his dick thrust into his cum filled ass forcing it to spill out over his hard cock was beyond amazing.

Kenichi changed their position after their 5th release, both were still hard and tingly. Kenichi pulled Takeda to his chest his cock sliding deeper into the male, Takeda turned his head to the side and kissed Kenichi the tongues dance together and Kenichi started moving again going faster and deeper than before, Takeda rose Kenichi meeting his thrusts making a wet smack of their hips.

They groaned and moaned between their kiss, Kenichi had enough sense left to grab the bottle of lotion and pour it directly onto Takeda's soaked arousal. "Ahh Kenichi!" Takeda moaned as Kenichi began to pump him Takeda couldn't stop himself from cumming anymore, be it the kissing the stroking or the thrusting he was too high to stop himself and he came over and over, his inner muscles bringing the brunette to more releases as well. After 2 hours of fucking both couldn't even cum anymore but they continued to ride out their pleasure.

"Kenichi did you borrow my special lotion it's not for kids…" Kensei asked walking into the room. He froze dead in his tracks as he watched Kenichi drive into Takeda forcing cum to pour out of his ass. "Kenichi love you don't stop…" "Takeda Love you to won't stop!" The boys moaned and started kissing again.

Kensei took the bottle of lotion and with a smirk began reading the warning. "Warning, Lotion contains powerful aphrodisiac use as little as possible, excess use causes increase in arousal, increase in sperm count, temperature increase, increase in libido, and intensifies stamina." Kensei looked at the two teens fucking and making out happily. "Well I guess there's no harm done." Kensei says with a laugh and leaves the room hanging a do not disturb sign on the door.

The two boys came out of their sex/lust high hours later, Kenichi was still buried inside him even though he had gone soft. Takeda was holding onto him and his chest rose and fall as he calmed his breathing down. "Takeda I…"

"If you say you regret this I'll punch you so hard you'll see the moon in person…" Takeda growled.

"I don't regret it…" Kenichi said and kissed the man's cheek. "I just wanted to know if you'd like another massage tomorrow…" Kenichi said with a gentle smile on his face. Takeda blushed. "Yeah but I'm the only one your allowed to massage from now on." Takeda said with a stern look.

"I promise…" Kenichi said and the two cuddled together drifting off to sleep under the scent of cum and cinnamon.

End


End file.
